


Let off some steam

by crowsoup



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sir!Harry, Slow Burn, Slow Sex, Undercover Mission, role play, valet!eggsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowsoup/pseuds/crowsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is fed up with the paperwork as Arthur and really needs to go out for a mission. Eggsy is with him of course. Merlin send them on a mission under cover. And things go to a rather unexpected (or highly expected) direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let off some steam

**Author's Note:**

> It is really a PWP with minimal regard to plot (at least at my best). But it turns out my obsession with flirting and flashback get be better of me... Promise I will try to speed things up a bit in CHP2. This is my first hartwin fic so everything is a bit messy. Also my first language is not English so.....language might not be very natural but I am working on it. If there is any suggestion about the language I truly welcome it. In fact any suggestion is welcomed.  
> Hope you like this work :)

Chapter 1  
　　  
　　Pale gray sky overlooks the Saville Row. Sun is threatening to set, but its light remains bright and without a hint of reddish glow. A brush of triple-washed navy blue lingeres on the skyline, as Harry Hart observes, revealing the true beauty of London. He is standing by the window, trying to relax from a whole day's work. London at sunset, as he regards, is as beautiful as the brush of healthy red on a pale lady's cheek from long deserved sports. He looks at the busy street and how young this old city appears, thinking about Eggsy. If the young man is by my side, Harry thinks, I might well teach him behold and enjoy this beautiful landscape.

  
　　"A gentleman is someone with natural, unrestrained, yet still refind and sophiscated taste. A proper Englishman, if the occation allows, shall be able to appriciate beauty before his eyes. A wild land posseses pristine pictures without doubt, metropolitan sunset, on the other hand, reveals certain peculiar pulchritude. Eggsy," He might say, prepared to be cut off by his beloved young man at any time.

  
　　"Oh well, those guys in siberian snowland were 'bit peculiar 'suppose. Dead bodies forming regular hexagon." Eggsy might say, or he might push his index finger to the window glass and joke about blowing up the old building on the opposite street, because "Blocking half of the sunset view, it deserves that."

　　If Eggsy is here --if Eggsy is really here, Harry won't be able to stand by the window at ease. The boy struggles in keeping proper body distance. Even after more than one year of teaching and now able to tie a perfect Windsor knot among leisure kisses in half-awaken mornings, Eggsy still struggles at keeping their bodies two steps apart in office. Eggsy. Whenever Harry think of this name he can not help but smile, mostly at heart, but occationally his affection overflows and dampens the corner of his lip. The young man would recklessly approach him no matter what, glancing him like asking for consent, then sidle up to his eyes in alt -- sometimes with lip, sometimes with the tip of his nose.

　　"You laugh at me, 'arry." His young man would say, but lot less at ease, like a beagle who is eager to go out.

　　He also acts like a beagle around Harry. He will edge up and lean against the window, popping his head out of it. He will rub against Harry deliberately or at least keep a very narrow distance, so narrow that his shoe wound scrape Harry's leg when walking towards the window. "This is an office, Eggsy." Harry once reminded him.

　　The first time he offered this reminding, Eggsy turned his head and winked with a shard of red sunset in his eyes. "This is an OFFICE, Harry!"Eggsy said, meaning the exact opposite. Eggsy didn't have his way that time, this is an office after all. But next time it's hard to say. He is a brilliant young man, with all those merits and just a few flaws a young man should have. He has in him young man's passion, desire, lure and fresh spirit of adventure. His eyes are so blue that is sometimes hard to resist,

　　"Oh, Eggsy." Harry would say when it comes to this, with a disagreeing tone. The last time he said this was when his young man dragged him to the window. The setting sun painted Eggsy's jawline golden-red, contrasting his skin oh so white it illuminates light. Young, smooth, a piece of warm marble. If timing fitted, Harry would have said at leisure:"The light on your face is very beautiful."

　　Of course, Harry didn't say it.

　　Because Eggsy said:"You should fuck me like this next time."

　　"Pardon?"Harry asked.

　　"I said, you should fuck me like this next time." The young man is standing in front of him, leaning out of the half-opened window. Old stones on Saville Road casted red light on his face and painted a purple shade to his eyes. He is wearing the third set of bespoke suit Harry ordered for him, linen for the summer, in the color of his blond hair under the sun. It was a double slit blazer so that Eggsy can move smoothly in it. It's easy to look tenuous with double slit, but Eggsy pulled it off perfectly with his tight waistline and great buttocks. "Keep the shirts on. Do it when people are going home from work, we would greet tailors from across the road. You will definetely be all gracious and suave, with a little smile perhaps. But you will be fucking me from behind. They won't notice 'coz I will be all composed and poised when being fucked to death. Gentlemen lesson of some sort. Always be comfortable in one's own skin, you taught me that."

　 "Oh."Harry said: "Interesting."

　　He usually mean one of two things with this. "What you said is capital foolishness."or"I don't know what to say." Eggsy know too well-- so the young man turned and kissed his chin, demanded:"You should say 'maybe we can try it sometime.'"

　　"Interesting. "Harry answered. Eggsy grimaced, looking playful with his black-framed glasses and posh hairstyle.

　　They never tried this stupid thing, of course. Galahad fights all around the world but Arther get paperworks to deal with back in the tailor's shop. He gives out missions, gaze at each other with Merlin and listen to all sorts of reports, only able to loosen up a bit around the window at sunset. "I am only 49!"Arther--Harry Hart--complained to the bald wizard: "Find me some thing to do. I need to let off a little steam."

　　Merlin thrown him another pile of paperwork. Something needed him out of the office, a single man mission to the Buckingham palace. "Don't be late."Merlin emphasized.

　　Not that being late will be a disaster. The old lady might well need to take a nap or so, said the voice in Arthur's heart. Strangely enough, it sounded like Galahad.

　　Galahad. Harry Hart said to himself. This code name was with him more than two decades and not anymore for less than two years but already sounds alien enough to him. Galahad, young, reckless, love to show off, clever, agile, handsome, reliable, mischievous. The name was on the document he was just reading. It was a short report. The young man had just returned from a desert in the gulf area, did not miss a hand grenade, did not get deceived and beheaded, managed to steal the trade list of crude oil from a terrorist group, already sent to the UN, the Westminister and Kingsman in triplicate. The last one has some hasty writing on it, with sweat stain underneath and the sulfury smell of night wind and sands from the desert.

　　18:30, southwest.

　　Harry Hart checks his watch and looks at the direction of street corner facing the sunset. The sky has already blinked out most of the lights, with only one stripe of charcole fire pressing on the skyline. Above, London's cold nightsky is lighted up by lamplight, still in the color of navy, but appears like velvet with dim glitters.

　　The black figure emerged from the charcole light is also glittering dimly. Harry is not sure whether it is the material of his suit, or the desert dust.

　　Eggsy walks around the street corner and raises his head. Harry sees the last glim of sunset in his eyes, painting the sea blue to deep purple.

　　"Harry."He notices the young man says from afar.

　　"Eggsy."He replies.  
　


End file.
